


Whatever Happens Happens

by TheDarkAges



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Stiles, Chris Argent Feels, Dead Victoria Argent, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Angst, Good Peter Hale, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Peter Hale Feels, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski Feels, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Stiles Feels, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Leaves the Pack, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Threesome - M/M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkAges/pseuds/TheDarkAges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski rolled with the punches. He kept going after the nogistune, the pack leaving him, and the PTSD. But after a fight with his father, he's done.  So he books tickets, and hightails it out of there. So, when the pack needs him and they realize that he's gone, what do they do? When Peter and Chris realize that their feelings toward the mole-covered boy isn't just platonic? Well, of course, </p><p>Whatever Happens, Happens.</p><p>WARNING-The tags and summary have been edited. The actually story is still the same, I am working on the new versions and  they will be posted very soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ
> 
> I edited the summary and tags for this story on 2-3-15. The actual story has not been updated since last year.
> 
> Please skip down to end notes for further explanation.

Stiles Stilinski sighs and rests his head on his hands, elbows sitting on the oak wood of his desk. He has tired bags under his eyes and his hair looks like it hasn't been been brushed or taken cared off in days. He frowns as he looks at his laptop, sitting on his bed. The browser of plane tickets to Florida still open. He licks his chapped lips and glances away from the laptop to his shut door where his dad is eating downstairs. He can't leave his dad..but does his dad really care? He thinks as he lifts his head up and reaches for his laptop to order the plane tickets. 

 

On a Monday, Stiles Stilinski booked plane tickets to Florida. By Wednesday, Stiles Stilinski was gone.  

* * *

Derek Hale climbs through the window to Stiles room. Frowning, he sets his feet inside the bedroom. Seeing everything is cleaned up, picked up and not one thing is out of place. He raises his eyebrows as he sees that the bed is made and the teen is not in the room. He missed the last pack meeting on Monday. He was needed because they think they found the new threat and Derek needs Stiles to do the research. He rolls his eyes, not bothering to look at the desk, as he climbs out the window again. He runs back home, not worrying that the teen is missing. Derek Hale missed noticing the note on that desk.   

Scott McCall sighs and leans back against the pillow of Allison's bed. They just had the best sex ever and he and his wolf were content. He reaches over to his phone and sees one text from Stiles. He rolls his eyes and shuts off his phone, not bothering to read it. He smiles softly at Allison as her eyes flutter open to look at her boyfriend. 

Alan Deaton wraps the bandage around the corgi's paw, cutting and finishing up quietly. He hands the small dog to the owner, explaining what to do and how to care for the paw. He hands her some antibiotics and tells her to slip it in the dog's meal once a day.  He nods and smiles as she leaves. He flips the open sign over to closed and goes into the back. He sits at his desk, hands quickly piling the papers into a neat and organized pile. He slips them into the blue folder and puts the folder into the cabinet. He finishes his final rounds of the office and locks the door as he leaves the building. He heads to his car and suddenly stops. He feels a magic being faded and pulled away, he shakes the feeling off. He puts it into the back of his mind as he drives home for the night. 

Sheriff Stilinksi rubs his hands over his face, yelling goodnight to Stiles as he heads to bed. He don't know how much he can take of Stiles lying to him. He knows Stiles is lying but he doesn't know how to confront his son about it. He gets ready for bed and sighs as he hold the picture of Claudia. He sighs and kisses it. putting back on the nightstand right next to his bed. "I don't know how much I can take of this Claudia.." He murmurs before his eyes slide shut and he falls asleep. 

Peter Hale stiffens as he watches the boy he loves so much walk out of his grasp. He snarls quietly at Derek and his pack of foolish teenagers. They let they're glue to the pack just run away. Derek's pack better fix this or he's going to rip Derek's throat out, with HIS teeth. He growls and slips back into the shadows of the forest. 

Chris Argent narrows his eyes at his daughter's bedroom. He sighs and curls his hands into fists tightly. His face darkens as he stares at the bedroom door. He shakes his head and heads downstairs to the kitchen to get him a glass of vodka. What has become of his life? He silently prays to Victoria.  

* * *

It wasn't until Thursday did anyone notice that Stiles Stilinski was **gone**. 

 


	2. Little Red, Please Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A inlook of what Stiles is doing in Florida, and then what the pack is doing about their little red gone missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back yaay! Oh my gosh! Thanks for all the support on the first chapter. I loved the comments and I could relate to what you guys were saying. So you guys were asking for me to not make stiles agree within a week and I will not. Let's stop my babbling and get on with the chapter eh? Oh before I forget, In the tags I had said Post-Nogistune but i noticed i still have Allison in it so i added the tag everyone alive or something so yeah, Erica, Boyd, Allison etc. Except Victoria because of the pairing. This is also sort of a slow burn Relationship so it might take a while! Sorry!
> 
> Untill next time  
> ~The Author

_**"One day at a time, this is enough.** _

_**Don't look back and grieve over the past for it is gone.** _

_**Do not be troubled about the future, for it has yet to come.** _

_**Live in the present and make it so beautiful that it will be worth remembering."** _

_******** _

**S** asha Mclean flicks her straight, long ebony hair. She glares at her bored looking friend, Jasmine Snighter. Jasmine shrugs, her arms lifting up the pile of clothing she's carrying for her friend. 

"I'm only here because you promised me converse" Jasmine had protested as Sasha dragged her into Forever 21. 

Sasha huffs and turns back to the shirts she's looking at. Jasmine slouches even more from where shes standing. She glances out at the large window to see a flash of brown hair and whiskey colored eyes.                                                                                                                      

                                                                                                                                ********

 

Stiles sighs and looks down at his feet as he gets out of his jeep. He gulps, Adam's apple bobbing as he shuts door. He walks forward and sets one pale hand on the hood of his jeep. His whiskey colored eyes scan the busy area.  He sucks in a deep breath and pats his jeep twice on the hood and heads toward the large building called "Mall".  

                                                                                                                                      ********

 As Stiles walks past Forever 21 he notices a girl looking at shirts while her friend holds a whole stack of clothing in her arms. He chuckles thinking of Lydia and Malia. Somehow his mind wanders to the time Peter took him shopping, saying he needs to up his class. He sighs and walks past the large window. He goes into Aeropostle and starts looking at some of the v-necks and Henley's.  

~Time Skip~ (2 hours in the Mall) 

Stiles walks out of the mall with a handful of bags. He starts to head to his car and being the clumsy person he is. He knocks into someone, He falls onto his rear, dropping his bags all over the parking lot.

"Watch it!" He hears a female voice hiss. 

"Sorry, Ma'am" He replies smoothly.  

Stiles looks up to see the girls he saw at Forever 21. The brunette is looking at him curiously, head cocked to the side. The one he knocked into is picking up her thing quickly, while frowning at him. He shoves sees a shirt lying on his chest and he blushes, handing it back to her. She snaps it out of his hands, stuffing it into her bag indigently. He quickly gets up, brushing himself off and picking up his bags and clothing that scattered all around. The ebony haired girl sighs and rolls her eyes and grabs a few shirts that he missed and hands them to him, a soft smile gracing her face. He thanks her and glances beside them and sees his jeep. He steps away from them and puts his bags in the trunk. After he does that he turns around to find them still there, watching him. He glances behind him and sees no one there and then turns to them and says one thing.  

"What?"   

                                                                                                                                ********

Over the past few days, Stiles learns that the girls names are Sasha and Jasmine. They've been friends since Jasmine moved to Florida in 5th grade. He learns that they are seniors in high school. They both sent an application for the college Florida State University. They don't know if they got accepted yet. He knows that Sasha is rich an Jasmine is average rich. They both live in Golden Field View Houses. They are neighbors. Sasha does cheer leading and Jasmine does Cross Country and Track. He knows they are good friends and Sasha promises to help him with his fashion.

He tells them about himself, leaving the supernatural parts out. Just changing it saying that Scott moved on and became popular and his asthma cleared up a bit and he did better in Lacrosse and left him for the popularity and girlfriend.When they are talking about this topic, Stiles is fuming inside. How could his friend for like FOREVER just drop and leave him for one or two pretty girls?!                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

  Sasha frowned at this and Jasmine told Stiles that Scott wasn't a good, true friend like he was supposed to be. Stiles grins and thanks them for their sympathy.  They didn't look at him in pity, just sympathy that everybody left him or took him for granted. School, for them is ending in a few weeks and then they will both go off to college. They told Stiles that he should send an application to FSU too, so they could still see each other and as Jasmine says it "Converse together." Stiles agrees after a lot of persuading and candy. He sends his application a few weeks before the deadline. They are still waiting to see if they are going to get accepted or not.  

                                                                                                                                  ********

**"Our memories of yesterday will last a lifetime.**

**We'll take the best, forget the rest, and someday will find that these are the best of times."  
\- Styx -  **

_**~Back In Our Lovely Beacon Hills~** _

_Peter's POV_

Derek is growling at Scott. Malia is sitting on the couch, sulking. Scott is flashing red eyes at Derek, who's still not backing down. Allison is glaring at Derek and defending her "Perfect Boyfriend" as I might add. Kira is looking confused along with the new pup Scott added a few months or weeks ago. Let's see what's his name?  Liam! Yes, Liam. I'm leaning on a wall in the shadows, observing my nephew and the idiotic teenagers. Chris Argent is standing a few feet away from me, also looking angry and slightly confused. I shake my head and step out of the shadows. 

"Will you all stop already? It's all of your guy's, and girls, faults! You just left him and expected he would always be here. He's not a robot you can use until the battery ran out. If he was the battery would probably be dead!" I spat at them.   _  
_

They all turn their glares to me, glares turning to confused looks.  

"We did not!" Scott growls at me. 

I roll my eyes and glare at him. "Lets see, Scottie boy. When was the last time you actually hung out with you're supposedly "Best Friend"? Hmm?"

Scott is about to respond but I interrupt by saying "Telling him you cant hang out or brushing him off doesn't count" I growl out. 

Scott stops and frowns, thinking. He's silent for a while and I take my chances and scoff at the "True Alpha". 

"I see than, It's been a while hasn't it been? **Scottie boy"** I hiss at him.  

He looks taken back and he growls at me but doesn't reply. I shake my head at all of them and walk out of the remodeled hale house. I slam the door, barely seeing Chris's distraught face. I sigh and walk into the forest and stand there looking up at the starry midnight sky.  

" _Where are you Little Red, where are you_ " I murmur into the silent night.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep so that was the chapter! So I had started typing and I noticed my computer was lagging so I shut it off and turned it back on and it did not turn on again so I had to take it to the shop. So I had to write this on my phone, so very sorry if there are more mistakes that autocorrect couldn't even fix. 
> 
> ~The Author


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some little sights of the pack missing Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I like just left the story!! I had school and I just couldn't work on it, like I had wanted to. No, I do not expect to delete this story. I just might add a slow updates warning...I also made an account of Wattpad and I might post some stories on that site too. I've just been really busy and I regret not updating but this week and next week there shall be updates!! (I hope)  
> I

Derek sighs and climbs up the tree next to Stile's room window. He's about to open the window and a sudden force flings his body back like a ragdoll. He lands with a thud and a grunt. He growls in irritation, glaring at the tree as he heaves himself up. He lets his eyes wander to the door, wondering if he should just knock or slip through. Being the creeper wolf he is, he shakes that thought off and tries to climb the tree again. With the same results, he reluctantly walks to the worn out blue door. He gulps and takes deep breath, realizing that he's pathetic for being scared off knocking. He raises a muscled, tan hand and his eyes widen as the door swings open. A weary, exhausted looking Sheriff is standing there. Derek frowns as he realizes he did't sense the Sheriff at the door. He frowns and looks at the ground and sees a few inches before his feet is a thin line of Mountain Ash. He growls, his hands curling into fists. The Sheriff is left, confused at the doorstep as Derek races off into the dark night.  

When Derek returns to the pack house, everyone is in a panic. Scott informed Derek quickly that when on patrol they caught scent of a few rougues. While they were following the scent they were ambushed by some angry fae. Derek sighs and orders them to show him where the fae where. He then orders Lydia and Peter to get on their laptops and start researching 'Fae'. They both nod and duck their heads back to the screens of the glowing laptop.  

He sighs and rubs a hand over his face as he jogs after Scott, Issac, and Jackson.

**_'Stiles, Please Come Home'_ **

~~~~~~~~~ 

Scott growls at Jackson as his shoulder bumps with the beta. Jackson bares his teeth in response, eyes flashing a bright blue. Scott bristles silently, going back to the task of following the scent of fae. The scent had a sweet smell of licorice, cinnamon, and a hint of ash. Scott's mind wanders as he runs. His mind flows with memories of Stiles. His laugh, His arm around Scott's shoulders, his amber whiskey eyes, his spit-fire sarcasm. Scott misses everything about his ex-bestfriend, He wishes he had paid more attention to Stiles rather than Allison. He wishes he could go back in time to where he was that asthmatic boy best friends with the ADHD hyperactive boy. He wishes all of the supernatural things just disappeared. 

He wishes everything was **_back to normal._**

~~~~~~~~~ 

Issac sighs as he follows Scott and Jackson. Nothing has been normal since Stiles left. All the warmth has left the "pack nights" on Friday. Whenever they sit down at their lunch table in school, there is just awkward silence that usually Stiles would fill. But since he's gone, they don't know what to say. Stiles had been their protecter in some sorts, protecting them from normal things, like hunger. Stiles always cooked for them whenever he was at Derek's or "The PackHouse". Now that he's gone, they just order takeout or Derek gets microwaved food. They haven't been a pack since stiles left. Issac winces as the growls and snapping teeth start up again with Scott and Jackson. They have been fighting non-stop since Stiles went off to nowhere. Stiles usually kept the fights at a minimal, he never tolerated fighting. One time he even swatted Jackson on the nose with a newspaper for growling and saying mean things about Scott. Before they even realized, Issac knew that the pack had become depended on Stiles. They only realized this when they became too dependant, always thinking Stiles is going to stay right there, never leave them.  

Then he left. 

Issac whines mentally as he realizes that " **All Good Things Come With A Cost.** " 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Jackson frowns as his feet hit the grass, listening to their quiet feet. For a while, all is quiet before McCall bumps him with his shoulder and growls. He bares his teeth back, flashing his eyes. Scott rolls his eyes and looks away, going back to running. Jackson sighs mentally, tired of all the arguments, the flashing eyes, the growls and snarls. Nothing is normal anymore. Whatever this messed up back could call normal. Stiles was their  normal, but now their normal is gone. It's just a F**ked-up bunch of werewolf, banshee teenagers with their grumpy alpha and his zombie back-to-life Uncle. Jackson glances at Issac, seeing the beta werewolf lost in his thoughts. Jackson gracefully leaps around a tree, ducking his head under branches as the four run through the forest.  

Jackson doesn't want to admit it but this so called 'Pack' _needs Stilinski_ to make it a ' **Pack** '. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Lydia groans in frustration as she hits the keyboard angrily, Peter glances over to her side of the couch before going back to work. She can't find anything but wikipedia pages and sights that are talking about things like World Of Warcraft or some video game crap that Lydia never got. 

"Stiles would have been done with this WAY faster than us.." She mutters quietly, with a hint of sadness in her tone. 

She can feel Peter stiffen as he usually does when anyone mentions Stiles. He looks at her with his calculating blue eyes. Lydia stares at her computer screen, feeling Peter's gaze on her before he goes back to typing and clicking. She smiles as she remembers Stiles words "Google-Fu". She shakes her head as she clicks on another link on google. 

" **Google-fu master needs to come do his google-fu** " She thinks, eyes scanning the page.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, Derek, Scott, Issac, Jackson, and Lydia. I just had to update and I didn't really know what to do so I decided to give you a little indent in the pack. I might add some Sheriff Perspective in the next chapter. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry for this inconvenience, i've gotten many good reviews and suggestions, that I decided 'let's pick this up again,'. 
> 
> Some things that will change, the length. I realized how short these chapters were and was like, okay let's fix this. The angst. I am adding more emotional hurt onto Stiles, and am going to go deeper into what happened to Stiles before he left.  
> So lots more angst on Stiles emotional trauma and feels. I think I'll add more detail into what the pack is feeling, especially Chris and Peter. 
> 
> So expect those changes, before the end of February! 
> 
> 2-2-16


End file.
